


The Sun Shines on Everyone

by SlasherFiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Loki is about to die.Thor can't help him.Loki is about to die.Is that the Grandmaster in a van?





	The Sun Shines on Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure everyone's done this or will do this, but here's my take on it.  
> I took the idea of the GM and the Collector showing up from a tumblr post about them coming in on a party bus and the GM heading to San Francisco is from the bonus features on Thor Ragnarok when the GM moves in with Darryl.

Loki tried to meet Thor’s eye, dropped his dagger into his hand and swung up.

 

He froze, tip poised at Thanos’ jugular.

 

“Undying...hmm, you should choose your words more carefully.” Thanos reached down and slowly wrapped his hand around Loki’s throat.

 

Loki could move again and he choked softly, then he was pulled off the ground. His legs kicked out as the pressure mounted, he couldn’t breathe.

 

He could just hear Thor behind him, distressed.

 

It wasn’t supposed to go this way.

 

He tried to pry Thanos’ fingers off, but they wouldn’t budge.

 

Just as Loki thought he had one last breath in his body, alarms went off and something crashed into the side of the ship.

 

The Black Order stumbled a little as the ship lurched, then glanced at the sound, advancing towards it.

 

There were sounds of metal scrapping on metal and then a high screech before a semi floating van came careening down towards the group. The van looked powered by the same technology as Stark’s suit and was cream colored, coming to a gentle stop in the corner where Hiemdall lay.

 

Everyone glanced at it, confused.

 

The Black Order readied their weapons and stalked towards the van after a moment.

 

Then the driver’s door opened and the Grandmaster got out.

 

“What?” Loki rasped, limp in Thanos’ hold.

 

The Grandmaster pulled his robe out, almost catching it in the door, then turned to Thanos, smile on his face. “Ah, we are in the right spot Tan.”

 

Someone said something from inside the van and the Grandmaster glanced at Thor. “I’ll get you out of there in a second Sparkles.”

 

“No you won’t,” Proxima Midnight snarled. She swung at the Grandmaster and he waved his hand and all of the Black Order vanished.

 

No bodies, just gone. No puff of smoke, no ash, no flash of light, just a flicker like they were blinked out of existence.

 

“Now, big guy-uh-” The Grandmaster walked towards Thanos.

 

Thanos turned, still holding Loki.

 

“Thanos,” Loki gasped before gurgling as Thanos tightened his grip.

 

“Thanos, right, right.” The Grandmaster stopped a few paces from the titan. “You have something that belongs to me and I want it back.” Gone was his strange way of talking, the mirth in his eyes. A cloud settled over his face and Loki shivered.

 

“I won’t say it twice.” Suddenly the Grandmaster’s face turned blue, his eyes glowed white, the energy rolling off of him was palpable.

 

The Grandmaster meant business.

 

Thanos humphed. “You are strong, taking out my children like that.” Thanos clenched the gauntlet and the power emitted from it in waves.

 

Loki gave a feeble twitch, the light was darkening in his eyes.

 

The wave of power ruffled the Grandmaster’s robe and he gave a slight smile. He made slicing motions in the air and Thanos’ arms slid off his body like they were cut by red hot knives.

 

He cried out, stumbling back.

 

Loki fell to the floor and he kicked Thanos’ arm away, choking and rubbing at his throat.

 

Thanos moved towards the Grandmaster, a snarl on his lips, his fingers twitched on his hands.

 

The Grandmaster flicked his wrist and Thanos’ arms crumbled to dust. “Go back home titan or you won’t leave at all. Be lucky you only lost your arms.”

 

“The universe must be balanced, even one as powerful as you and Taneleer...” Thanos gestured with his head at the van. “Even you must understand that it needs balance.”

 

“Sure it does, totally does, but uh not at the likes of you.” The Grandmaster made a poking motion and Thanos fell back like he had been punched and then a wormhole opened up behind him.

 

Thanos fell through and the wormhole closed.

 

The Grandmaster dusted himself off, skin turning back, and then moved towards Loki, who was already trying to get back on his feet.

 

The Grandmaster’s hands hovered around Loki, but he didn’t touch. “Easy there sweetheart.” Then the Grandmaster went over to Thor, who was struggling in the metal. “Hang on Sparkles, need to move...just get over there.”

 

As he gently yanked the metal off of Thor, the Collector got out of the van and approached the gauntlet.

 

The Grandmaster half turned to him. “Hey Tan, uh, you’re going to stay for your friends when they arrive, right? The ones you were telling me about with the talking stick.”

 

“Tree. And they’re not my friends, just a daughter of Thanos and her friends who tried to sell me the power stone a few years back.” Taneleer crouched down and picked up the gauntlet, dusting it off.

 

Thor stumbled out of the metal. “What are you going to do with that?”

 

“Put it in my collection, where it will be safe. Don’t worry Odinson, with Thanos gone, none will be able to wield it and I will scatter the stones to the farthest ends of the universe.”

 

“And why did you do it now and not before when he was attacking the ship, my people?” Lightning sparked around Thor.

 

Loki turned. “It doesn’t matter now, we’re safe.”

 

“Safe? In the hands of this mad-man?” He gestured at the Grandmaster.

 

“Who just saved your life.” Loki’s voice was rough but he needed to back Thor down, at least keep him from fighting so they could get to the people who had been put on the escape pods, or figure out where the Hulk went.

 

“They wouldn’t have had to come if you hadn’t stolen the tesseract, again.” Thor glared at Loki.

 

“I had to, it was the only way to ensure my life was spared. If he found me empty handed I would have died just like all the others!” Loki’s voice broke, his throat was raw and he struggled not to hack at the exertion.

 

“You were going to die anyway!”

 

There was silence for a long moment.

 

“H-hey. It seems like you have a lot to discuss since we saw each other last.” The Grandmaster stood beside them. “Why don’t we get on the party bus and uh head somewhere better?”

 

“Party bus? It’s a van,” Thor scoffed.

 

“Whatever, just get in.” Taneleer turned back to it, carrying the gauntlet under his arm.

 

The Grandmaster followed as Thor and Loki slowly walked over.

 

Thor crouched down to close Hiemdall’s eyes. “Rest easy in Valhalla my friend.”

 

Thor stepped into the van and Loki followed, ignoring the pat on his ass as the Grandmaster got back in the driver’s seat.

 

The van backed out and cruised down hallways till it got to the gaping hole in the side of the ship. The van exited with a slight screech of torn metal.

 

Taneleer cringed. “It’s going to need to be buffed out.”

 

The Grandmaster laughed.

 

After a moment, he asked, “So where to Sparkles? Are we heading to Ass-burg or someplace more-more exciting?”

 

“Asgard is destroyed.” Thor perched on the wheel cover, facing Loki who was on the opposite one.

 

“How did you find us?” Loki’s throat _ached_ , he could already feel bruises forming.

 

“Well I have to say at first when you t-told me about Thanos I was skeptical...”

 

Thor frowned, glancing at Loki.

 

“He had some powerful means of persuasion.”

 

Thor rolled his eyes.

 

“But then Tan called and I knew that it was-I had to do something. I like you Lokes and I couldn’t let anything happen to you.”

 

“I’m sure that means a great deal.” Thor’s eyes didn’t leave Loki’s face.

 

“Where’d you send your people?” Taneleer cut in.

 

“Nowhere. I cloaked the escape pods to seem empty.” Loki hoped Thor was proud of that at least, he would be king of nothing and no one without that.

 

“They’re still back at the-?” Taneleer sighed. “We can’t help them.”

 

“Then who can? We can’t just leave my people to die.”

 

Loki reached for Thor, to pull him back down into a sitting position as he moved to stand, but Thor shook off Loki’s hand. “What about your friends – acquaintances, the one with the talking tree?”

 

“I can send them a message to look.”

 

Loki sat back, closing his eyes for a moment, back straightening, and focused his magic.

 

After a few moments he opened them. “The cloaking is gone, if they can’t get back into the ship, the Collector’s friends will find them.”

 

“They’re not my friends. Now, where are we going? I didn’t pull this out of storage so En could gallivant across the galaxy.”

 

The Grandmaster smiled. “I promise to return it. Now g-get ready for Knowhere and don’t lose the glove.”

 

There was a slight change in the pressure and the Grandmaster touched Taneleer, who then vanished. The pressure went back to normal. The Grandmaster pushed some buttons and threw a switch and then turned around to Thor and Loki.

 

“You never really said how you found us.” Not that Loki really cared, but he was curious.

 

“Tan told me the titan had stolen one of the stones from Xandar and I remembered you telling me Ass-burg had one, so after I picked Tan up we headed that way, for you of course.” The Grandmaster flashed a smile.

 

“I am deeply grateful that you did so.”

 

“Where are we headed?” Thor crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Earth! Figured I’d check it out, from what Lokes told me, it sounds interesting.”

 

“If you try anything, harm anyone there, my friends and I will stop you,” Thor growled.

 

The Grandmaster’s smile was just a hint of dangerous, a mirror of one Loki used when he had some scheme going on. “Lo-lo told me about them too. See if they’re entertaining, I’ll leave them alone.”

 

Thor glanced sharply at Loki, eye pleading.

 

“If you don’t mind Grandmaster, I’d like to stay with you. Thor’s friends won’t exactly be welcoming.”

 

“Of course! When his people get there, he can find them and you can have fun with me, show me around Earth.” The Grandmaster reached out and patted Loki’s cheek.

 

Loki’s lips quirked up a smile. “Sounds lovely.”

 

Something beeped and the Grandmaster turned back to the controls.

 

Loki went over and sat next to Thor. “I’ll keep an eye on him for you,” he whispered. His throat didn’t protest about the whispering.

 

Thor nodded. “I appreciate that. But if you, either of you, get out of hand...”

 

“You saw what he did to Thanos, your Avengers would never stand a chance. We just have to hope that he stays content.” Loki glanced at the back of the Grandmaster’s head for a moment.

 

“Loki...”

 

Loki half turned to Thor, glancing into his eye.

 

“You have always had a desire for self preservation. Were you really going to...sacrifice yourself for me?”

 

Loki smiled softly. “So you did catch on. I was afraid you hadn’t.”

 

“You said you were an Odinson.”

 

“You said I was the worst brother.”

 

Thor flinched. “I didn’t-”

 

“I accept your apology. We should just be glad the Grandmaster found us, I hate to think what would have happened if he had failed to arrive.”

 

Thor nodded. He raised his voice above a whisper. “Did you ever…?” He cleared his throat and gestured between Loki and the Grandmaster. “Before…? Were you ever...uh...in his bed?”

 

Loki smiled, all teeth. “Why, are you jealous _brother_?”

 

“No, I’m just wondering if you were going back with an old bed partner.”

 

“I will be staying with him indefinitely, seeing as your friends and the people of Earth would likely cause an outcry if I were to stay freely with you.”

 

“You got your wish after all.”

 

Loki blinked. “What are-?”

 

“We’ll go our separate ways, never have to see each other again.”

 

“And you got yours, I fought with you by your side again in the defense of Asgard,” Loki said a little bitterly before moving back over to where he had been sitting, hand gently touching the bruises on his neck.

 

“Alright,” the Grandmaster said, clapping his hands together. “We are heading right into the atmosphere of Earth. Anywhere you want to be dropped off there Sparkles?”

 

“I should find Banner, or Stark. Tell them the threat is gone.”

 

“New York City,” Loki elaborated, turning towards the Grandmaster.

 

“Oookay, which one is that?”

 

Loki moved, ducking in to look out the windshield at Earth. It sent a chill down his spine, to see Earth from this far up. It had been so long since the last time he had been here, been barreling down on the planet with Thanos’ army…

 

“There.” Loki pointed out the East coast. “I’ll direct you as you get closer.”

 

The Grandmaster hummed and ran a hand up Loki’s thigh.

 

“Where will you be staying?”

 

Loki turned as Thor moved closer, and flashed a bright fake smile. “It’s not a secret if I tell you.”

 

The Grandmaster’s hand moved, squeezing Loki’s ass.

 

“How will I be able to-?”

 

“You said we were to go our separate ways, if you can’t find us, then there’s no reason to cause mischief. And I don’t want you spying on us.” Loki turned back to the Grandmaster and pointed. “Further up that way.”

 

“I wouldn’t spy on you!” Thor sounded indignant.

 

“Not you, but your Avengers would. And I would rather not have my actions under constant scrutiny.”

 

An alarm beeped frantically.

 

“Now who could that-? Who’s hailing us?” The Grandmaster frowned and shut the button off.

 

They were getting closer.

 

“Now a little to the left, see that city near the water? That’s it.” Loki pulled away from the Grandmaster and turned to Thor. “SHIELD will want to know what’s going on.”

 

“They’ve sort of disbanded...”

 

“Well whoever’s in charge will want to know. I’m sure if we need to get a hold of you, we’ll find you, or well the Grandmaster will.”

 

The van slowed, lowering into the towering buildings.

 

Thor opened the door, wind rushed around him. “Stay out of trouble brother.” Thor pulled Loki close and hugged him.

 

Loki gasped and then Thor let go, jumping out of the van and flew off, winding down the streets.

 

Loki grunted and pulled the door closed.

 

“So sweet-cheeks, where should we touch down, make it our spot, hmm?”

 

“If we want to blend in...” Loki rubbed at the large purple bruises around his throat with shaking fingers before they vanished in a glamour. “We should head to where no one will notice flamboyance.” He smirked. “San Francisco.”

 

“Fantastic, splendid. You have the best-really the best ideas.”

 

Loki slid into the passenger seat, legs over the arm rest. “Yes I do.”

 

He would stay with the Grandmaster, he had to now, his life had been spared once. Loki wasn’t going to risk losing favor with the most powerful person in the universe, not again.

 

At least if the Grandmaster killed him, it would be painless.

 

The van turned and headed for the West coast.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr and I still don't know how to link on here.


End file.
